EL TONO DEL SIGLO
by DaBri
Summary: Las palabras que iniciaron el acontecimiento mas temido y recordado: Solo en casa. Hay cosas que los miembros de la kiseki deberían evitar hacer. Advertencia: solo una que otra grosería :3


OK, ESTA ES UNA EXTRAÑA IDEA QUE SURGIÓ CUANDO LAVABA ROPA… SI, TAL VEZ LAS MEJORES IDEAS NO SURGEN PRECISAMENTE CUANDO ESTAS HASTA EL TOPE DE JABÓN.

KUROKOESDETODOS

Los prodigios del baloncesto que surgieron de la secundaria Teiko, conocidos como la "Generación de los Milagros" están reunidos nuevamente. Aunque esta vez no es precisamente para encarar a un nuevo rival o para un emocionante partido…

Kise Ryota del Instituto Kaijo.

El sueño de muchas, para ellas la perfección encarnada en un atractivo y genial joven, para ellos un arrogante y engreído rubio.

Midorima Shintaro del Instituto Shutoku.

El misterioso joven de los astros con una personalidad complicada. Nunca ha fallado un lanzamiento gracias a su lucky ítem y a su admirable disciplina.

Aomine Daiki del Instituto Touo.

El temible jugador de Teiko. Un auténtico monstruo del básquet amante de las mujeres curvilíneas.

Murasakibara Atsushi del Instituto Yosen.

De altura intimidante, puede parecer desinteresado pero es mejor no retarlo. Infantil y degustador de los dulces.

Akashi Seijuro del Instituto Rakuzan.

El ex capitán de la generación de los milagros y el actual de su equipo. Un joven acaudalado y de buena familia. Un emperador absoluto…

En resumen: el rubio oxigenado, el megane del horóscopo, la bestia, el titán kawai y tijeras locas estaban en un mismo lugar, en la casa de los Kuroko para ser precisos. No, todavía no iban a pedir la mano del primogénito de la familia, estaban en una situación un tanto más complicada que esa. El ambiente era asfixiante, se sentían atrapados en aquel pequeño cuarto (era bastante pequeño para los jóvenes súper desarrollados de casi dos metros y Murasakibara) era muy probable que después de aquel episodio se volvieran claustrofóbicos porque Akashi no iba a dejar que ninguno se fuera de ahí hasta solucionar el mini apocalipsis que habían montado en la casa. Si, incluso el todopoderoso Akashi estaba metido en esto. Las habitaciones habían sido las únicas que no resultaron victimas del vandalismo de los delincuentes de la Kiseki no Sedai y ahora se encontraban en la habitación de Tetsuya. Lamentablemente tenían totalmente prohibido hurgar entre las pertenencias de la sombra por amenazas de Akashi y Midorima aunque ellos mismos se morían por echarle un vistazo al álbum de fotos del librero…

Llevaban algún tiempo así, ignorándose entre ellos, para no tener que hablar de su inofensiva travesura. Aomine, recostado en la cama con las piernas colgando, veía fijamente la pantalla del ordenador; de seguir así entraría en la zona y encendería el aparato con la vista. Kise, en la esquina del colchón, se arreglaba las uñas con la lima que había tomado prestada del peliverde. Murasakibara, agazapado en un rincón protegiendo su tesoro, no tenía ojos para otra cosa más que para su litro de helado. Midorima, sentado y apoyándose contra la pared, revisaba su horóscopo del día. Akashi, al lado de la ventana, mantenía una conferencia telefónica con algún pobre diablo que había tenido la mala suerte de contestar. Y los minutos pasaron, Aomine empezaba a darse cuenta de que no tenía ningún poder mental, A Kise ya no le quedaban uñas, Murasakibara rompió la base del pote con una cuchara, Midorima ya se había memorizado las recomendaciones de todos los signos y sus respectivos lucky item´s y el saldo de Akashi se terminó (sorprendentemente). Era el momento, tan tenso como cuando tu novia te dice "tenemos que hablar".

\- Muchachos, es momento de conversar.

Y luego venia el "no eres tú, soy yo". Al escuchar la voz de su ex capitán salieron de su estado de estupor. Kise estaba a punto de limarle las uñas al moreno mientras que este le había pedido al peliverde que le dijera cuál era el horóscopo de Virgo. Se vieron entre ellos con una mueca de repulsión y se volvieron hacia él.

\- Tetsuya y su familia llegaran exactamente a las 8:00 pm –hizo una pausa para ver sus reacciones, estaban aterrados- y estoy seguro de que no les agradara el estado de su vivienda.

Si Dante se había sentido aterrado e impotente al entrar a los recintos del infierno pues ahora, ni aunque Virgilio le jurara por la Sarita que todos los ángeles del cielo lo protegían, no entraría. Seguro que ese era el escondite del "causha" y del "gringasho". Y era mejor aventurarse en el infierno que en una zona que evidentemente albergaba a rufianes que festejaban reuniones satánicas y sangrientas a mitad de la noche, como dicen "más vale diablo conocido que por conocer" o algo así. Se preguntaran ¿Tan terrible era? Ya lo verán, ya lo verán…

-Nos encargaremos de dejar las cosas tal como estaban, nos dividiremos las tareas y nadie tendrá que enterarse de lo sucedido ¿Entendido?

Nadie se atrevió a protestar, más por falta de fuerzas que por temor. La resaca les estaba pasando factura y apenas podían mantenerse despiertos. Si querían solucionar las cosas primero tendrían que abrir bien los ojos, una tarea nada fácil cuando las lagañas, producto de la mala noche, te impiden hasta parpadear. De alguna forma lo lograron y lo que vieron los dejó bastante contrariados, sin saber si reír hasta que el estómago se les reventara o huir de una inminente cólera. Lo más prudente seria no mencionarlo, no al menos hasta que se diera cuenta, lamentablemente el rubio del grupo no estaba en condiciones de ser prudente (no lo era ni cuando estaba sobrio) y no pudo mantener su sensual boca cerrada.

-Akashicchi tu cabello es rosa.

BOOOOOM

La cara de Akashi era la descripción exacta del horror, que cambio rápidamente por una media sonrisa, que ninguno pudo interpretar en aquel momento. Sin duda podía compararse con la enigmática expresión de "La Mona Lisa".

\- Tendrán que disculparme.

El ex pelirrojo se dirigió hacia el espejo más cercano para confirmar lo dicho por Kise. Mientras que en la habitación estaban a punto de linchar al modelo.

\- Kise ¿Tienes tantas ganas de morir? –pregunto Aomine con seriedad- porque si es así pudiste haberme pedido que te haga el favor.

\- Aka-chin está enojado~ -dijo Murasakibara casi con nulo interés, el que debía cuidarse era Kise.

\- Deberías tener algo de tacto, nanodayo -regaño Midorima, aunque festejaba interiormente, la cara que hizo Akashi era digna de ser retratada, enmarcada y puesta encima de la chimenea de su casa (que compartiría con Kuroko y sus tres hijos, si, ya tenía en mente hasta los nombres de sus futuros retoños) con el título de "El grito de la fresa" y luego la incineraría por puro gusto, nanodayo.

\- Hubiese sido peor ocultárselo Aominecchi, además –se detuvo bruscamente al darse cuenta de que Akashi no era el único que había sufrido una transformación.

Prácticamente podía escuchar el tema de la película "saw"… todos parecían haber sido víctimas de un retorcido embrujo, lo que no le sorprendería considerando la cantidad de jugadores que les guardaban rencor. O de algún malvado peluquero que en su juventud no pudo lograr sus sueños de convertirse en un prodigio del baloncesto y ahora se desquitaba con ellos. Nuevamente esa tensión, sus miradas eran las de un depredador, un león esperando el momento perfecto para atacar a su presa. Por supuesto que con atacar nos referimos al bullyng.

\- Ja.

Aomine sonrió (si, esa hermosa sonrisa de psicópata tan típica de él) y todos se prepararon para su primer ataque.

\- ¿Aominecchi?

Extraño ¿Acaso el negro badass no tenía nada más que decir?

Sus labios volvieron a formar una ligera curva, apenas un atisbo de sonrisa pero volvieron a quedar planos. Sus ojos azules centellaban despidiendo peligro mientras adoptaba una pose peculiar y todos temieron lo peor, el maldito se iba a tirar un gas.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA, AYYY CTM JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA

El As de Touo parecía tener un ataque… y si antes parecía un león, pues ahora se parecía más a una hiena convulsionando.

\- ¿QUÉ MIERDA LES HA PASADO EN LA CABAZA? JAJAJAJAJAJA AYYYY QUE ME MEO

En unos segundos todos estaban igual que el moreno, incluso el impasible Murasakibara que se sujetaba el estómago con fuerza.

\- JAJAJAJAKJAJAJAJAJAJA MIDORIMACCHI YA NO PARECES NERD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- PODRIA DECIRTE LO MISMO KISE ¿NO ERAS MODELO? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿DE QUE VELORIO HAS SALIDO?

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA MURASAKIBARACCHI PARECE UNA PIÑA

\- MINECHIN ES UN… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- PFFFFFF –trato de contener la risa el peliverde- ESTO ES DEMASIADO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA KISE NO ME DIGAS QUE AHORA ERES DARK, SIN OFENER AOMINE PFFFFF

El titán no pudo decir nada más por un fuerte ataque de tos.

\- BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA CREO QUE YA ME HICE…

Todos se callaron repentinamente y vieron con asco a Daiki.

\- Era broma –dijo el moreno disfrutando de sus muecas.

Los Sakakibara, una joven pareja, habían decidido iniciar su vida en las apacibles calles de aquel distrito. Y estaban bastante satisfechos con su decisión… o al menos lo estaban antes de que sus vecinos decidieran tirar la casa por la ventana. Su "pequeña celebración" había terminado alrededor de las 3:00 am y solo entonces pudieron conciliar el sueño. Ellos mismos organizaron una fiesta similar (claro, no hasta el punto de los Kuroko, ellos sí que se habían mandado un reventón chelero) y la familia de los peli celestes lo habían tomado bastante bien. Tal vez por ello se reusaron a llamar a la policía, no querían quedar mal con quienes habían sido tan comprensivos. Pero aquello era demasiado ¡¿QUIÉN SE REIA DE AQUELLA FORMA?!

\- ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Izumi se levantó alarmada al escuchar una tenebrosa risotada y no pudo volver a la calidez de sus sabanas.

\- Koichi, levántate.

Su marido se revolvió en la cama negándose a despertar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA DEBERIAN VER SUS CARAS.

Las voces de la casa vecina lo hicieron dar un brinco, esa se parecía a la voz de su suegra.

\- Vístete, les haremos una visita.

\- Veo que se la están pasando bien, me agrada que estén de buen humor, eso significa que están predispuestos –dijo Akashi, había cubierto su cabellera con una gorra de lana.

Todos se quedaron el silencio sin atreverse a preguntar de donde diablos había sacado aquel mono de trabajo que vestía.

\- Acabo de dar un recorrido por la casa, hay mucho trabajo por hacer, les recomiendo que se den un baño y ¿Daiki?

El moreno se tensó al escuchar su ex capitán, al menos no parecía enojado…

\- Quiero que llames a Momoi, necesitaran su ayuda.

Si, la necesitarían ya que dudaba mucho que aquellos pobres ignorantes de las tareas diarias (eran unos inútiles para todo lo que no tuviera que ver con el baloncesto) pudieran lavar un plato sin hacerlo trizas. La guía de una mente superior, como la de Momoi, lo libraría de tener que explicarles que una escoba no era un micrófono, ni un medio de transporte o una pareja de baile. Era absoluto y no podía perder el tiempo con nimiedades como esas… estaría más ocupado averiguando donde es que Tetsuya guardaba las cartas de amor dirigidas a él y que nunca se había atrevido a darle. Esas cartas existían, estaba seguro.

\- ¿Satsuki? Ella no será de ayuda para estas cosas, solo va a estorbar.

\- Daiki, llámala.

Se mostró reacio a la idea de tener que llamar a su amiga de infancia, probablemente lo reñiría por su irresponsabilidad y blablablá, era temprano, estaba cansado, le dolía la cabeza, tenía ardor estomacal y no quería escuchar su aguda voz taladrándole los oídos.

\- Aomine, solo llámala.

El moreno se encogió de hombros e hizo lo mandado por su ex capitán y el megane. Llegados a este punto… hay muchas cosas que estaríamos obviando, una ligera ventisca de aire procedente de la ventana fue suficiente para que los jóvenes repararan en aquello ¡APESTABAN!

\- ¡AGH MIERDA!

Daiki no fue el único que dejo escapar improperios contra el hedor, rápidamente corrieron hacia la ventana para abrirla por completo y respirar el aire contaminado de la ciudad que al menos no era tan horrible como el que se respiraba en la habitación.

\- Minechin huele a muerto~ –dijo Murasakibara saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¡Oy Murasakibara!

\- Es cierto Aominecchi ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste un jabón? –dijo el rubio sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana- te regalare uno por tu cumpleaños-ssu.

\- Aomine, uno no puede ir por la vida esparciendo la peste –dijo mientras se enderezaba los lentes.

\- ¿Y ahora que se supone que hice? –dijo el pobre Aomine sin saber exactamente de que era culpable si todos estaban en el mismo estado.

\- Agh no importa, Tetsu usa la regadera de ese baño –señalo una puerta al frente del cuarto- en el primer piso hay una tina pero…

Los muchachos salieron atropelladamente sin prestarle atención, solo dos podrían bañarse al mismo tiempo, y ninguno quería compartir con Ahomine… ya tenían suficiente experiencia (de la mala) y estar cerca de él no podía ser algo positivo. Tendremos que remontarnos en el tiempo en el que nuestros protagonistas asistían a Teiko…

Pero ahora no, sería demasiado traumante recordarlo, tal vez en otro momento en el que podamos asimilar las cosas sin perturbarnos tanto. Por algo todos lo llamaban "manos largas Daiki".

Murasakibara que ya había previsto esto, se encerró en el baño del primer piso, a él le siguió Kise, una vez ahí aseguraron la puerta (la trancaron) con todo los objetos que encontraron: un acondicionador, jabón líquido y un patito, uno nunca sabe cuándo manos largas se aparecería por ahí… el que tuvo mala suerte fue Midorima, ya que no llevaba su lucky ítem del día ¿Dónde podría encontrar una almohada dakimakura a esa hora? A veces le parecía un poco absurdo, pero luego recordaba que quien lo decía era Oha Asa y se le pasaba.

\- Tenía un mal presentimiento desde ayer pero esto es demasiado.

\- Ni que lo digas.

\- A-Aomine…

El peliverde sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía, él no había desarrollado el "póker face" pero supo disimular muy bien el terror que le causaba la cercanía del moreno. Hace algún tiempo leyó sobre como algunos animales, al detectar peligro, fingían estar muertos para que su predador perdiera el interés. Esto no era muy diferente, pero dudaba que Aomine lo dejara en paz por aquel medio, dudaba que Aomine lo dejara en paz en algún momento. Pero ya era hora de hacerle frente, protegería lo que le quedaba de dignidad.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que compartíamos las duchas después de los entrenamientos y los partidos ¿No es algo nostálgico? –pregunto la pantera con cierta perversión diversión.

\- No es como si pudiese entrañar algo que tenga que ver contigo, nanodayo.

\- No digas eso ¿Acaso ya no lo recuerdas?

Midorima empezaba a sentir miedo… mucho miedo. El solo recuerdo lo transportaba a una época oscura de la que ni siquiera el emperador había salido inmune.

\- No sé de qué hablas pero será mejor que te des prisa o Akashi empezara a impacientarse.

Ambos se desvistieron en silencio, un silencio que exasperaba al peliverde y entretenía al peliazul. El As de Shutoku rezaba interiormente a Oha Asa que lo protegiera de aquel ser maligno. Abrió la llave de la regadera agradeciendo la temperatura del agua que reconfortaba su cuerpo y despertaba su somnolienta mente. Claro que todo con algo de dificultad ya que todo en aquella casa era para el uso de personas de estatura promedio… por su lado Aomine usaba la regadera extensible* procurando darle la espalda a su ex compañero, debía actuar con su siguiente jugada.

\- Oye Midorima –dijo Aomine de forma casual- hay algo que quiero preguntarte hace tiempo.

El peliverde lo miro por un segundo para asegurarse de que no estuviera tramando algo perjudicial contra él, pero el moreno se mostraba desinteresado como siempre.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- ¿También estas tras Tetsu?

…..

OK… QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LO HAGO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO BUSCO OFENDER NI NADA, SIENTANSE LIBRES DE CORREGIRME O HACER ALGUN COMENTARIO.

GAMBARE MINNA!


End file.
